Surprise
by katrisedavis87
Summary: The Commander has thought of a very special way to thank Jimmy for last night...


All in all, it had been an enjoyable Sunday for the Aquabats. Everyone was enjoying the downtime to just relax and hang out, playing Shark Fighter tournament style (the Commander won) before having a make-your-own-pizza lunch.  
>It was a wonderful mess, of course. Toppings and dough bits everywhere, everyone laughing when Ricky's over confidently flipped dough ball landed on his head. Everyone helping Jimmy clean up after, before wandering off to occupy themselves.<br>Ricky emerced himself in the gym to give himself an, in his opinion, long overdue hardcore workout. Crash and Bones ran off to find a tree to climb, guitars in tow, just so they could jam where they would both be comfortable.  
>Jimmy was just putting away the last of the dishes when the Commander startled him by wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.<br>"Hey- Jimmy, baby. Relaaax." the Commander chuckled, pressing an apologetic kiss to the back of his neck. "I was just hoping you were done. I thought we could, y'know, watch TV in the Lab~" he purred, nuzzling into the Robot's neck.  
>Jimmy smiled at the attempt at subtlety - not the Commander's strong point. Placing his arms over those on his stomach, he leaned into the embrace. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"<br>"It's a surprise." The Commander sang into his ear. "I'll go get everything set up, okay? Come on back when you're ready." Giving the Robot a peck on the cheek, he went hurrying down the hall towards the Lab. Jimmy chuckled fondly, doing his best to quickly finish the dishes.  
>He was very much a fan of surprises.<p>

* * *

><p>The Commander went over all the cables again, making sure he had everything hooked up correctly. It wouldn't do for his Robot to miss this special movie, after all. The Dvd player and television seemed in order, so he set about getting their bed ready.<br>THEIR bed. He still loved the way that sounded. Even though Jimmy didn't sleep, and had to recharge in the station beside it, it would always be their bed. Besides, the Commander thought ruefully, sleep was the last thing he had intended for either of them.  
>Re-arranging and fluffing the pillows one last time, the Commander went behind the medical screen to change. He knew how much Jimmy loved the feel of soft fabrics, and had the Robot in mind when he bought at least a dozen pair of silk boxers. He quickly decided on the black ones, with little silver and blue pixelated hearts. He was just slipping his pajamas on overtop when Jimmy entered the Lab, the door softly whooshing behind him followed by the unmistakable sound of the lock turning. He hurriedly finished dressing, stepping out before the Robot got farther than the bed. "There you are, Sexybot! Ready for some cuddling?" "With you, Commander? Always." Taking off his mask and belt, Jimmy set them aside as he approached the bed. Slipping under the comforter first, he leaned back and waited until the Commander had settled himself before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Looking at the blank screen at the foot of the bed, he asked, "So, what are watching?"<br>"You'll see~" the Commander teased, before pushing the play button. He shifted against the Robot's chest nervously, hoping this was as good an idea as it had seemed. His attention shifted as the screen flickered from black to jumpy color.  
>Jimmy watched as the picture on the screen came into focus, showing a widely smiling -naked- Commander in the Lab, holding what looked like a stack of paper. After a shy wave to the camera, the on screen Commander held up the papers with both hands. It had 'JIMMY' written on it in black sharpie. The man on screen dropped the first page, revealing the one beneath it.<br>The Robot's breath hitched as he watched.  
>I MADE THIS<p>

TO SHOW YOU

JUST HOW

SUPER RAD

I THINK YOU ARE 3

YOU ARE SO SMART

AND KIND

AND LOVING

AND SEXY

I'M NOT PERFECT

BUT

I LOVE YOU

AND I HOPE

YOU ENJOY

THE SHOW

Oil leaking slightly from his ocular units, Jimmy turned to smile at the Commander. He was flushed, and looked nervous, but smiled back. "I can't believe you-" his words cut short as the Robot's attention was jerked back to the television by a VERY familiar sound.  
>The Commander in the recording was kneeling on the Lab floor, whining as he teased his nipples, playing to the camera and biting on his lip. Jimmy swallowed as his circuits started to warm, causing him to flush, eyes cutting between the man on screen and the one next to him in bed.<br>Gently nibbling on his ear, the Commander murmured, "Surprise. Just sit back and relax, babe. I'm on it." As the Robot watched the increasingly enthralling video, the man pressed kisses and bites to his neck, resting a hand over the already semi-hard bulge in his lap. Jimmy began panting, squirming as he watched the Commander on film work himself into high arousal, his erection pressing flush against his stomach, soft moans and Jimmy's name floating from the speakers. Meanwhile, the flesh and blood man next to him was tugging down his pants, blazing a trail with teeth and tongue down...down...  
>A sharp gasp erupted from him, instinctively grabbing onto the Commander's head, as his lover took him fully into his mouth, fighting the urge to push forward more as he watched the video, that Commander spitting in his hand and leaning back to grant a better view as he began to pump his weeping erection.<br>Humming and bobbing slowly, the Commander sucked eagerly, living for the whirring moans passing the Robot's lips. As his doppelgänger onscreen laid fully back, hips thrusting up into his hand, Jimmy's hips began to mimic the motions, harsh groans of distortion rumbling from his chest as the Commander rapidly began swallowing.  
>The digital Commander soon reached release, his counterpart releasing the synthetic member in his mouth to needy whines of protest. Quickly kissing the Robot to silence, the Commander pulled back and huskily whispered, "Prep me." Jimmy trilled static, nodding as he wrapped a hand loosely around his saliva and lubricant covered cock.<br>When he had coated his hand thoroughly, Jimmy pulled the Commander into a rough kiss, sliding his hand underneath him, teasing the puckered muscle. "Ready?" He waited until he received a hesitant nod, and whispered, "Just remember to breathe, okay?" Recapturing the man's lips as he forced past the tightened ring, he held himself utterly still while the Commander adjusted.  
>Wiggling uncomfortably atop the Robot, he hissed between gritted teeth, "For the love of ska, Jimmy, MOVE." Doing his best to distract the Commander, Jimmy clamped onto his neck, sucking softly as he began smooth, circular motions inside the man. Slowly, the pressure began to relent as the Commander became used to the cold digit inside him, crying out softly as the Robot added another finger and started scissoring them.<br>Muscles clenching against unyielding steel, the Commander rolled his hips, fucking himself onto the Robot's hand. It felt better than he could believe, grinding down mercilessly, watching Jimmy's synthetic cock twitch at each moan. The Robot unceremoniously withdrew his hand, leaving the Commander feeling empty as he writhed atop him in need.  
>Effortlessly, Jimmy lifted him by his waist, taking care to line them up properly. His tip pressed against the Commander, he waited a beat before slowly lowering the man onto himself, murmuring soft praise all the while. Once he had fully sheathed himself, Jimmy waited for the Commander to give him a sign he was ready to continue.<br>The Commander's breaths came in shuddering gasps as his body reeled from the intense sensations. He was so full, and it felt right, like part of him had been missing. It hurt a little, nowhere near as bad as he had feared, but knew it was supposed to get really good soon. "I'm okay. It's okay. This feels...good. Really good." he huffed. He waggled his hips, which Jimmy took as the go ahead.  
>The Robot set a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into the Commander, eliciting sharp cries from the shuddering man. Static crackling loudly, he purred, before leaning the man farther into his chest, trying to find-<br>A scream tore out of the Commander's throat as Jimmy hit some hot spot in him, the little bundle of nerves flashing white behind his eyes every time the Robot so much as grazed them. Soon he was crashing his hips down to meet every thrust, all reason and logic gone as his body seemed to be going nuclear. White knuckle gripping cool metal arms, the familiar coil of tension in his body began to wind up to fever pitch.  
>He came in a few violent bursts, writhing atop Jimmy as the Robot continued to pound into the now oversensitive Aquabat. Hips twitching, white noise pouring out of him, signals zooming through his circuitry like a wild fire as his release pulsed into the hot, slick heat wrapped about him.<br>They slumped together, neither able to move just yet, catching their breath. Soft kisses and murmurs of love passed between them until Jimmy had sufficiently recovered to carry them both to the chemical shower to clean up before their boys came home.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Dad? Are you alright? You're...walking kinda funny." Ricky said, watching as the Commander slowly walked to his seat at the dinner table.<br>"Huh? Aw, yeah. I slipped earlier, and uh, fell on something really hard. I'm okay though." He shot a dirty look at Eaglebones, who was snickering behind his hand. "Something funny?"  
>Coughing to regain control of himself, the young man soberly said, "No, of course not. I'm glad you're okay. Uh, what exactly did you fall on?"<br>Jimmy had to hide his own amused smile as the Commander's face flushed. "A piece of equipment in the Lab. I should really watch where I'm going." Bone's amusement was quickly quelled by a sharp look from Jimmy, and he merely nodded and said, "Well, glad you're okay, then."  
>Relaxing visibly, the Commander smiled at his family as they all settled down to another wonderful family meal. Jimmy resolved to have a talk with Bones later, about respect and considering other's feelings.<p> 


End file.
